Something is very wrong here
by 4485
Summary: Roy Mustang enters his office one day, and realizes that something dreadful happened to Fullmetal concerning his younger brother.


"Fullmetal came in a few minutes ago, colonel. He should be waiting in your office." Lieutenant Hawkeye informed Roy Mustang as he walked into the building.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Mustang opened the door, and looked around. Empty. All the furniture was there, exactly how he had left it, but no fullmetal. Glancing at the couch, Roy noticed a small figure resting on it. _There he is. _"Fullmetal." Roy announced, very commanding. _...Is he asleep? Yes, yes he is. Something is __**very**__ wrong here. Usually Ed doesn't come to the office just to sleep. _Roy sighed and walked over to his desk. "Great. More paperwork."

"nnnn?" Roy heard a moan from behind him. Turning around, he saw Fullmetal slowly sitting up. "..hi colonel..." He said drowsily.

"You aren't supposed to sleep in the office." Roy sat down, searching through his papers.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Ed yawned.

"You look tired." Roy noticed that Ed's eyes were red and swollen. "Have you been crying?"

Ed looked away, trying to cover it. "....no.."

"You have." Roy stood up and walked over. "What's wrong, Fullmetal." when Ed didn't reply, Roy's hand shot to the boy's chin. "Tell me, Ed."

"You... haven't heard?"

"Nothing."

Ed pulled away from Roy's grasp, and for the first time, Roy realized Ed was wearing his hair in a ponytail. "Al... Al's bloodseal washed away Monday."

_Wait. Monday. Today's Thursday. he waited until today to come in to the office. _"I'm sorry to hear that."

Ed teared up, and Roy sat down next to him. "I- I don't know what to do now." Ed smiled, trying to blink back the water forming.

"You can live with me for a while, until you know what you need."

"I can?"

"You're always going to be accepted at my house. I mean, I live alone, so I have alot of extra room."

Tears flowed down the boy's small cheeks. "Th-Thank you, colonel..." He would've said more, but he was pulled into Roy's chest.

"Cry all you want, Ed." Roy comforted the boy, feeling hands slip around to his back. "I'll always comfort you." That was it. That was the line Roy didn't want to say. He's never said it before, and he never plans on saying it again. He had no idea why he said it. It slid off of his lips.

"T-thank you...." Ed sobbed, pulling himself as close as he could get.

Roy set his hand on the boy's soft blonde hair. "How did it happen?"

Ed paused, tears still flowing, and tightened his grip on the back of Roy's jacket. "A-Al fell into the water... The bloodseal is.. blood, obviously" He murmured between sobs. "And... blood washes away in water.. especially cold water. By the time I got him, it was... gone... And so was he." The blonde rested his face on Roy's shoulder, still crying. "It hurt... I..."

"Edward... Oh Ed." The brunette rested his chin on the blond hair. "It'll be ok. I promise."

"I don't.. if I... go on..." Ed mumbled, and Roy figured the entire sentence to be: 'I don't know if I should go on.'

"Ed, this world would be nothing without you!" Roy squeezed the boy, then let him go. The boy pulled back, not crying at all anymore.

"...liar..."

"I'm not lying. This world wouldn't be fun at all. Lots of people would be dead." Roy led his hand through Ed's bangs. "How about I go get something for you to eat, ok? You need a second or two alone." Roy stood up. "I'll be back in a second."

"o...ok." Ed watched Roy leave the room, then fell onto his side on the couch.

Mustang told Lieutenant Hawkeye he would be back in a few minutes, then left the building. "Ok... So where's the closest ice cream seller?" Noticing a small booth in the local park, Mustang walked over there, pulling out his wallet.  
"Hello there!" came an old man's voice. It was the ice cream seller.

"Good morning." Mustang looked through the ice cream list. _Ed would like chocolate, I think. _

"What can I get for you?"

"One chocolate, one strawberry." Roy decided. "How much?"

"You're in the military, aren't you? A colonel?"

"Yeah."

"On the house." The man gave Roy the two cones. "Because you work hard to put me here."

"I did?"

"Yup. I was about to be kicked out when a colonel in the military decided I wasn't hurting anything."

"I remember that." Roy put his wallet away, leaving a dime tip. "Thank you!"

"No, thank you!" Roy walked off, heading back to the building. _Let's hope he hasn't killed himself yet._ Walking into his office, Roy noticed that the boy was asleep again. "Oh Ed. Sleeping every chance you get."

The boy's eyes opened. "nmnn.. I fell asleep didn't I?"

Roy sat down, handing Ed the ice cream. "Apparently so."

"I like chocolate." The blonde licked the milky substance. "This is really really good."

Roy realized something, and stifled a laugh.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You know what ice cream's made out of, right?"

"What?"

"Milk." Roy smiled as Ed's eyes widened.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"How can it taste this good while being made out of milk?!"

"You got me."

Ed glared at the cone, then kept eating anyway. "Oh well. It's good, and you went through the trouble of getting this for me. I'll eat it." Ed smiled, and they both sat in a pleasant silence.

"Can I try your ice cream?" Roy asked, after a while.

"Only if I can try yours."

"Deal." Roy put his right in front of Ed's mouth, with the boy took advantage of.

"Mmm.. that strawberry is good."

"It is, isn't it? I'm going to have to go back to that seller more." Ed offered his to Roy, and Roy leaned forward.

"Do you like chocolate?" Ed wondered, watching the brunette lick the ice cream.

"Not especially."

"Then why'd you want to try it?"

"Because you looked like you were enjoying it." Roy shrugged. "I try everything that looks good."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Wow." They finished up their ice cream.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Mustang announced.

The door opened, revealing the fuhrer.

"Ah!" Both Ed and Mustang got to their feet, hands immediately going into the salute position.

"At ease." The fuhrer muttered, waving his hand up and down. Mustang sat at his desk, and Ed sat back down on the couch. "Fullmetal, could you please leave for a moment."

"Of course, sir." Ed left, and Roy was very tense. _That wasn't a question. That was an order._

"How can I be of service to you, sir?"

"Is it true about Fullmetal's brother?"

"Very much so sir, but I don't think that's relevant to work."

"True, true." The fuhrer laughed, but instantaneously recovered the serious attitude. "Has he anywhere to stay?"

"I'm letting him stay with me until he gets back on his feet."

"Do you have any idea how his brother died?"

_If I remember right, Ed has told few about the bloodseal and the armor being empty_. "He drowned, sir."

"That's too bad."

"Yes, very much so."

"I have a task for you, Colonel."

"Of course sir, what is it?"

"Keep an eye on Fullmetal. We don't want to lose such a valuable alchemist."

"Understood, sir."

"That's all I wanted to say. I need to actually head to an important meeting."

The fuhrer left the room, and Ed slowly returned. "What did he want?" Ed sat down on the couch.

"Nothing really."

"For nothing really I had to leave the room?"

"Yeah." Roy stood up and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, Roy noticed Ed's cheeks were kinda red. "Anything the matter, Ed?"

"No." The blonde leaned his head on Roy's shoulder. "Just tired."

"Why are you tired?"

"Haven't been sleeping well."

"Understandable." Roy watched as the boy's eyes closed. "Good night, Ed. I'll wake you when it's time to go." Ed nodded, and was asleep. Roy sighed, and laid the boy on the couch. "Let's see...." Roy looked around the room. "He can use my coat as a blanket." Laying a black coat over Ed, the brunette smiled. _He looks so fragile... and so soft. _Pausing, Roy scrunched his face. _What the hell?! What was that last thought~?! _The brunette went over to his desk, and started on his paperwork. Today was one day when he had to finish early.


End file.
